


How to deal with a bored Momotaro

by ibukiss



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, there's a conserning lack of momotori in this fandom and i came here to fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukiss/pseuds/ibukiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori is playing videogames. Momo is bored. What is the best for Momo to get some attention from Nitori, then? Obviously get him to have sex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to deal with a bored Momotaro

**Author's Note:**

> Number of fics I've written: 4. Number of porn fics I've written: 4.
> 
> Anyway, this is just pwp I wrote at 1am mainly because there are not nearly enough momotori fics out there and because I haven't written anything in more than a month.

"Can I play with it?"

"No."

"Can I touch it?"

"No."

"Do you want to do something with me?"

" _No_."

Nitori thinks he can't get a single minute of peace, honestly.

Since his parents got him the 3DS Momo has been bothering him day and night to play with it. Nitori didn't mind at first- he is not a bad person after all, if he was doing something else he would let the kid play- but after the redhead erased his Pokémon X files he was forbidden from even looking at it for a long time.

Today is a Thursday evening. There's no swimming club practice, it's raining, Nitori is busy, sitting on his bed playing video games and Momo's phone broke. All of this inevitably leads to an exceptionally bored Momotaro. 

And an exceptionally bored Momotaro equals to and also exceptionally annoying one.

The bed over his moves a little and the next momet Momo is standing next to his bed.

"C'mon senpaaaai let's do something fun"

Nitori chooses to ignore the younger boy and focus on his Pokémon battle. He is about to make the winning attack when the bed shifts and his finger slips.

Fuck.

He glares at Momo, who is now crawling next to him. He sits and gives him a confused look, to which Nitori decides to answer with a sigh. There's no point in explaining.

He tries to save what he can of the battle though and Momo looks at how he plays, his head resting in the shorter's one shoulder.

"You should have chosen another attack"

He continues his game, not paying attention to his boyfriend's comments on how he should play his Pokémon battles.

This is his 3DS, his game and he has played enough to know how to do it, Momotaro has no right to tell him what to do with his Dewgong.

"Senpai, don't ignore me..."

Momo moves his head a little to the side, breathing in his neck. Nitori does certainly find the hot air distracting.

"Or I'll have to make you notice me."

He opens his mouth, biting and sucking lightly. Nitori is struggling to continue his game, but when a hand starts sliding up his tight he just saves the file and puts the 3DS aside.

He then switches his attention to the boy next to him, climbing on top of him, both legs at his sides, and leans forwards for a kiss.

Momotaro's hands lay on his lower back while his hands get tangled in red hair. It's really soft, but his lips are softer, and when his toungue enters his mouth it tastes slightly like peaches.

The kiss is long (bless swimmer lungs) and when they part Momo has a half-smile, lidded eyes and his hair looks a little ruffled. Nitori takes a moment to aprpreciate the sight and then closes the distance between their faces again, now moving his hips against the other's crotch, his now full hard-on needing some friction. 

This kiss is messier, and halfway through it Momo's hands go lower, squeezing Nitori's ass. He lets a quiet moan escape into the redhead's mouth, moving his hands from his hair to under his shirt, feeling some muscles as he moves them up and down. They break the kiss for Nitori to take off Momotaro's shirt, thrown aside and followed by his, before moving a little away from Momo and opening the zip of his trousers. 

He moves his head down and mouths at his boyfriend's clothed cock through the boxer's fabric. 

"Please...Nitori..."

A finger slides inside Momo's boxers and Nitori finally removes them, letting his member free. He pumps it twice with his hand, looking at Momo while biting his lips at him and then goes down to work.

He grabs the base with his hand and gives a short, experimental lick around the head first, tasting some precum. He then proceeds to move his toungue down the side, back up again and then around the head again.

He opens his mouth and takes the head in, looking at Momo, who now tangles one hand in his hair. He is panting because  _it's warm, really warm and also wet_  and when Nitori sucks he moans.

Nitori starts going lower inch by inch unti he can't take more, and then moves his head up and down, but before he lets Momo finish he removes his mouth. His boyfriend looks confused at first but when Nitori moves his hand to reach under the pillow the lube he grins.

They get back in their original position, Nitori facing Momo. He uncaps the lube and before he can prepare his finger the redhead offers himself to do it. While he coats his fingers with the thick substance, Nitori gets rid of his trousers and underwear.

All clothes aside, Momo's finger travels to his boyfriend's ass, teasing the entrance by moving around it, to finally enter. Nitori frowns in discomfort but doesn't say anything and locks his lips with Momo, who inserts another finger and uses his other arm to hold him close.

He starts doing scissoring motions and when he feels he's loose enough he adds a third and final finger, moving them in and out all together. Now Nitori's rolling his hips to accompany the rythm, so when Momo thinks it's time to pull them out.

He grabs Nitori's hips, helping him lift himself while rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs until Nitori starts to sink into his dick. 

"Aaaa- aah..."

It's slow, but the tightness feels great, and when Nitori reaches the base he holds still for a moment before going all the way up and down again.

Momo grunts and helps Nitori until he sets his own pace, lifting himself only slightly. He leans forwars, pressing their chests together and putting his arms behind the redhead's neck. Momo takes the oportunity to bite and suck at the neck before him, leaving marks and leaving a path to his shoulder. 

Nitori's hips are moving faster and he's moaning loudly. Momo starts pumping Nitori's dick but he can't take anymore and he comes with a low noice inside Nitori's ass.

He finishes Nitori, who comes on his hand, and licks the semen off his palm. They both colapse on the bed, Nitori above Momo.

Nitori rolls off and hugs Momo while the other plays with his hair, rolling it around one of his fingers.

"Didn't you have fun, Nitori?"

He mutters a sleppy 'asshole' and kisses his forehead before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts about this fic:
> 
> 1\. I've never played Pkmn. I watched the series as a kid but thats it, so for the Pkmn Nitori uses i used one I saw in a pkmn/free crossover and asked a friend which Pkmn was.
> 
> 2\. I do actually have like 3 other drafts of momotori fics I've never finished, mostly because I got blocked about them and didn't know how to continue them.
> 
> 3\. I may or may not have accidentally made an indirect "pls notice me senpai joke" in here.
> 
> Any comment is appreciated.
> 
> Also crossposted on tumblr at shouyoushojo


End file.
